His Soul - YAOI
by LemonLit
Summary: [Fan Lit] [Pairing: Uta x Kaneki] [Contains: Non-Con Yaoi, Gore, BDSM, etc] Synopsis: Kaneki returns to Uta time and time again for his mask to be repaired. Eventually Uta feels he isn't being given the credit he deserves and seeks more payment. Money can only go so far in the ghoul world.


The nights had become increasingly chilly as of late. Fall was around the corner and festivities died down from a thriving hot summer. The streets of Tokyo were barren past midnight. No human dared to venture when rouge ghouls were most active as prowlers. The pickings were scarce save for the homeless slumbering in any crevice they can find. The train stations were the worst. You could smell the fowl dinner from a mile away. Uta walked the streets without a worry, knowing he wasn't one to be the victim. An eyesore from modern citizens, he stuck out with his loose clothing and tattoos.

He was making his way to the underground shop after a late night coffee meetup at the café. Once arriving, a couple ghouls were already waiting at the door. "Purchasing or repairing?" He brought out a handful of keys and they made way for him.

"Purchasing." One stated. The only way he knew they were regulars were their worn masks and unique scents. "Choose anything you like." Uta went down into the shop and they tagged behind. He immediately got to work at a tall wooden bench and a stool facing the wall. There were so many projects on his mind, he had no interest to keep an eye on them. He'd know if they took something.

The men took their masks off to try others for a while, chatting back and forth and periodically inquiring about prices. Once they found their new masks, they paid and left. Their old masks were discarded on a stool beside him and he mildly scoffed at his masterpieces being forgotten. He tossed them onto the bench. He'd find what to make with them later. At least the material would live on.

After a few hours of working, he felt the presence of another. He didn't have to look to know who it was. "You should be checking in with Touka, not me." He stated without judgement in his tone. "Repair?"

"Yes." Kaneki answered.

It had been months since anyone had seen his face, still in the depths of the Aogiri. He felt Kaneki was closely behind him, reaching over his shoulder to put it down on the bench. The damages were... unremarkable. "This is going to take me all night." He frowned. It had been massively torn. "What have you done to it?" He picked it up and examined the damages. "This will never be the same."

"It doesn't need to be." Kaneki's haunting voice echoed in the studio.

"What will you do while I repair it? Sit here?" He continued to hint that he needed to see Touka. She had been so worried about him it was almost impossible to focus on studies. Kaneki dragged a stool out and sat beside him to watch in silence. "This will cost more to repair than to purchase a new mask. I charge for labor as you know."

"I will pay it." Kaneki's face was unreadable. His once innocent soul was gone. All that was left was pain and suffering. There was no light in his eyes anymore.

Uta slid off the stool and grabbed a tool box not too far away. He reached for a jar of eyeballs on the shelf and returned with the supplies. He opened the jar first, picking out an eyeball and popping it into his mouth like a snack. It was his fuel to get through the night. "Will you be leaving once I'm finished?" No answer. "You can stay at my place tonight. I won't say a word of your presence here."

"I appreciate the offer." Kaneki couldn't decline. He traveled so long to get here, miraculously undetected. To go back at the crack of dawn was like asking for trouble. Kaneki watched Uta's skillful hands begin to work the leather. Assessing the damages and repairing them all throughout the night. They kept silent the entire time save for the minor disgusting sounds of Uta's munching. It reached 5am and the mask was finished. A hell of a lot more fine stitches were added to the leather, creating perfect seams. "Thank you."

Uta handed Kaneki the mask to try on. It still fit just fine. "We should get moving before the sun comes out." Uta abandoned the tools and went for the door. Kaneki followed before Uta locked up. "I live close." He lead the way. Kaneki took the higher ground to prevent being seen and followed along the rooftops. They reached a small apartment building and managed to get in without detection. When Kaneki came in, he was surprised to see how normal the place looked. You had to admit, Uta was a weird and mysterious guy who kept to himself. You'd think his apartment would reflect his strange personality. It would be a fright to check inside his fridge.

"Coffee?" Uta offered, immediately going into the kitchen to make a brew.

"Yes. Thank you." Kaneki sat at the dining table, glad to finally have a moment where he wasn't on edge. Uta's dark eyes surveyed him from the distance. "What?" Oh, that's right. He shuffled money out of his pocket. "How much do I owe?"

"Keep your money. There's another way you can pay me." Uta poured a couple cups and brought it to the table.

They sat together. "What do you mean?" Kaneki grew suspicious.

"I don't get out much. During the day I'm usually here, hiding in this small apartment. It's nice to have company. After you get some rest, I'll show you how you can repay me." He blew on his coffee and sipped the edge. "Would you like some confections?" He got up like he'd forgotten all about serving his guest food. He rummaged in the fridge and pulled out a packet of tightly wrapped meat. Kaneki gave a shallow swallow, somewhat tempted but still mortified of what it really was. "I keep it wrapped tight so it doesn't decompose quickly. It's hard to get through a full body before it goes bad unless you're a savage." He didn't like to waste his kill.

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Uta pulled the package open and the scent of flesh wafted. Kaneki was visibly disgusted, holding his hand to his mouth. Uta flopped the whole square of cut meat on a plate and put it on the table right in front of him. "It's okay to eat. Think of it as a fat steak humans eat at those fancy restaurants. Eat before your body forces you to. You've come a long ways." He had seen how Kaneki stared at his jar of eyes while eating them. It was of mild disgust but of mild temptation. "Eat this, not my neighbors." He handed him a fork and knife to cut the meat like it was nothing but another meal, then grabbed his own packet of meat to consume.

Before he even returned to the table, Kaneki's mask was off and he had already stuffed a mouthful in. They ate together in an awkward silence. Uta could see Kaneki's appetite become ravenous and by the end of finishing his plate, his hunger was sated. "You can sleep on the couch. I'm heading to bed." He went down a narrow hall and into his bedroom. Kaneki was half tempted to leave the cash on the table and leave, but it wasn't wise. He lingered for a while then moved to the couch to sleep.

Hours later, he woke to the scent of more meat being opened and shot awake. Uta was licking his lips after plopping a 'midnight' snack in. "What time is it?" Kaneki rubbed his forehead, still a little groggy.

"Noon. Still have at least 8 hours to go before the sun fades." Uta stared intensely. "Let me know when you're ready to pay me back."

Kaneki thought it was an odd comment, sitting up. "I've been ready. What do you want from me?"

"Follow me." Uta put the rest of his snack away and brought Kaneki to an interesting room. Kaneki knew Uta had to be weird at home too. This room proved it. BDSM supplies were everywhere. It was certainly some sort of torture or pleasure room.

"Is... Is this where your meat come from?" Kaneki went further in, grazing his hand on some of the bondage supplies resting on a small but long table. Was he trapping humans here with temptations of a shameful hobby?

"No, I get my food from hunting." Uta came behind him and grabbed Kaneki's wrist. "I will not harm you. I only wish to get some longed for satisfaction and you can be on your way this evening." It was hard to be intimate with anyone in his quiet world. "Do not harm me. I will not harm you." He reached to the front of Kaneki and slowly pulled his black shirt off.

Kaneki turned to face him, backing further into the room. "Are you planning on binding me?" He wanted nothing to do with it. It was giving him flashbacks of his time with Jason.

"Yes, but it's nothing you can't easily get out of if motivated. Humor me, I'm a lonely guy."

Unfortunately Kaneki had no source of income but theft. Uta had a steady job and wage in comparison. He didn't need the cash like Kaneki did. "Alright..." He disrobed his upper half completely, ready to get it over with.

Uta's eyes lit up a bit. "You may choose what I'll bind you with." Kaneki edged further into the room, noting all sorta of toys. He grabbed a bundle of hemp rope and returned to the tatted ghoul. "Good choice." It was unraveled, and he slunk to Kaneki's backside.

"Not my wrists." Kaneki demanded.

"Huh?" Uta pouted. It was his first intention. "Fine." He pulled Kaneki's arms behind his back and bound the younger man's elbows so close they barely touched. Kaneki didn't know what purpose it'd serve if his wrists were free. Made no sense. He remained wary. It was hard to trust anyone at this period of time, even Uta. He wasn't no Tsukiyama. He didn't get that feeling Uta wanted to devour him like that psychotic freak. At least, not in the same way.

A sudden pull on the rope at his elbows snapped him back to the present. Uta got in front of him and pushed gently at his chest until Kaneki was pressed against the wall. "Nhh..." The one eyed ghoul was taken aback, not sure how to act in this situation. "I'd rather just pay you the money."

"It's too late for that now. I'm not interested in money, just you." Uta had a hum of inquisition. "Stay right here. If you move from this spot, you'll be punished." He came to his supplies while Kaneki stood idly. Uta picked up a ring gag and twirled it by the straps. He set it down and went for a black ball gag instead.

Such devices had never been implemented on him before. The Intimidation showed on his face. Uta came to him and held it to Kaneki's mouth. Neither needed to say a word. Kaneki's lips parted, and the ball was pushed in.

"Tight fit." Uta complimented. Liking how frazzled Kaneki became by the time it was strapped on. The younger ghoul slightly writhed, testing the strength of the rope. "If you move you'll be punished." He reminded. How could Uta give a worthy punishment? Kaneki gave a muffled grunt, not sure he wanted to find out. His eyes were dead set on Uta, watching him sink onto his knees before him. Uta undid a button to his pants and slowly unzipped it. Kaneki pressed himself against the wall, not sure how he felt about this. "The walls are thin so stay quiet."

Kaneki felt Uta's mouth come onto his member and swallow it in. "Gnph!" He bit down on the gag, his hips buckling tight at the pleasure. His face was already getting hot and heavy to be serviced. Uta's hands slid behind Kaneki's thighs and gripped onto the pants. "Don't squirm so much. Haven't you had it played with before?" Uta's tongue dragged down the shaft and back up to the tip, putting it in his mouth again.

Kaneki's hips shuttered, and his chest began to heave. Was this really what it was like? His stomach felt like it was floating. He attempted to swallow the pool of saliva but it ended up seeping from the corner of his lips. So hot and soft... Uta's mouth. Kaneki let out a small groan of pleasure.

Uta licked his lips once he took a second and stood to face Kaneki again. The ghoul was further slumped against the wall, glancing up at him wondering what would happen now. "Resist the urge to protect yourself. You'll like the reward." Uta's hand reached down and stroked him.

"Nnnnh..." Kaneki melted into it, wanting more.

"You're making too much noise. The walls are thin here." He walked to the collection and picked up a second type of gag. "Come here." Kaneki shook his head, this was already intense enough. Uta came back to him and pushed the flat panel of the gag over his strained mouth. Kaneki gave a feral growl, anger quickly growing. "What did I say?" Uta reminded. "Control yourself." He was playing with fire. It was the younger man's instinct to protect himself after all he's been through. Kaneki surrendered, allowing Uta to buckle it to his head. The panel pushed against the ball gag, rendering him even quieter. Uta grabbed at Kaneki's nape, leading him towards the table. Uta undresses Kaneki completely, then himself. "Lean over it."

Kaneki looked over his shoulder at him, wondering if he was serious. Uta grabbed his nape again and forced Kaneki's face to the table.

"Stay." Uta was eager. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant and drizzled it down Kaneki's crack. The liquid slid down and it made Kaneki terribly uncomfortable. His attempts to move his arms were futile. He couldn't voice that he wanted this to stop but knew he couldn't release the monster inside that made poor choices. Hurting Uta wasn't on his agenda. Touka would never forgive him. "Your flesh is so beautiful." Uta admired while positioning himself and gently adding pressure to the entrance. A faint mewl came out of the ghoul beneath him, writhing to somehow get it across he wasn't having it.

Uta's member penetrated deeper and deeper. He grabbed the back of Kaneki's white locks and pulled, planting himself firmly at the base. Too excited to wait, he slowly rocked his hips back and forth into him, getting a feel for what was to come.

Kaneki's face grew flush, a twinge of pleasure and pain coursing through him with every motion. He was hitting the right spot, just not quickly enough. Saliva started escaping the panel gag and onto the table. It wasn't possible to give a good enough swallow to keep it all in. Uta hunched over dominantly, pushing his weight harder and harder against him with every thrust. "Gn!" Kaneki managed out a squeak, panting roughly and trying to lift his head. The grip on his neck tightened, fingernails digging into his skin.

The tattooed ghoul dragged his tongue over Kaneki's shoulder, "I'll ravage this vessel of yours, Kaneki." He pulled out and quickly turned Kaneki to face him. Uta pushed on Kaneki's chest, forcing him back on the table and grabbing onto his legs. They were positioned at the crook of Uta's elbows on either side and pushed himself inside again.

Kaneki's back jolted upwards, his arms terribly strained in this position with all his weight put onto them. The saliva slid to the back of his throat and it caused him to weakly cough on it. Uta grabbed his hips firmly, thrusting in harder. The table jerked with the tempo and other erotic items periodically fell off. Kaneki's member was rock hard, sprouted strongly between his legs. He couldn't hide his red face even with turning his head away to try getting Uta to stop looking at his frustration.

Uta hadn't forgotten about the man's own relief, managing to reach for the member and stroking it.

"Mn~" Kaneki's hips tried pushing against the table and his chin lifted in pleasure. He was close. So close... There was no way to warn Uta, his body convulsing and erupting in a wave of ecstasy. Seed spurt and the hotness fell onto his chest. Uta pulled out shortly after and stroked himself off, also coming on top of Kaneki's sweaty, seed covered body. Both were panting and now resting after the event.

Kaneki gazed up at Uta, wondering if this was finally over. The older man leaned over him, striking eyes meeting Kaneki's. "I could go on like this for hours..." Uta warned, suddenly grazing his tongue over one of Kaneki's buds. Kaneki shuttered, looking uncomfortable now that the first round was over. Something told him that Uta wasn't near finished. "I'll make you come for every hour of time you stole from me to fix your mask."

"Nn?" Kaneki's eyes widened. That would be far too long! His slender muscles tensed, unprepared for what he stumbled into.

Uta held a hint of excitement in his eyes. "Your soul is mine for 5 more rounds."

[ This was a One Shot Fan Fic. Thanks for reading! ] - LemonLit


End file.
